


住在顶楼的人们，和他们的狗

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	住在顶楼的人们，和他们的狗

大堂单独那座电梯的铁拉门又响了。王阿姨正好出门倒垃圾，探头一看，今天竟然是尹先生先回来。

尹先生住顶楼，能，也只能从这座电梯上去，旁边那个现代样子的不锈钢电梯才是其他住户用的。王阿姨起初觉得尹先生可怜，听说他以前是跳舞的，后来脚受了伤，不方便，镇日出门都得拄一根文明棍，却住在最高层，还要搭那个得自己开门关门的电梯。

王阿姨的女儿工作忙，难得回来一次，笑自己妈妈说老土，过气，现在有钱人都兴住在顶楼，叫penthouse。

王阿姨是不懂喷特豪斯是个什么东西。他们这栋房子在租界里，以前不晓得是什么，一层楼高得吓人，现在一层切成两层，修修补补，才好住人。尹先生住的顶楼是没有修过的，高高的一个灰瓦的顶，有好几面落地的窗户，不向着马路，而是贴在屋顶上斜着向着天，平时在楼底下仰脖子都看不清楚。王阿姨暗自揣测那采光是好，可不是也冬冷夏热了吗？

尹先生是什么时候搬来的，王阿姨记不清楚。他们也都是房子修过之后才来租住。租金不贵，房东从来没露过面，打交道都是派一个什么助理来。也不知道这人怎么想，唯独留一个阁楼不修，还租给了尹先生。

她是个热心肠，偶尔在大堂碰到尹先生，看他行动不是很方便，总是上去帮忙。尹先生承她的情，也同她聊两句。再多却是没有的。身家、来历、生计，从来没有讲过，只见他按时进出。尹先生是他们这栋房子的一个谜。

后来黄先生就来了。

王阿姨第一次见黄先生还以为是哪个小囡男朋友来了，那个光鲜样子实在不像住他们这种东拆西补的老房子里。后来看到黄先生从那个铁拉门的电梯出来，才知道黄先生原来和尹先生住在一起。

她一开始对黄先生印象不好，觉得他轻浮，看到谁总是主动去打招呼，嘴巴抹了蜜一样，这叫油嘴滑舌。还戴耳钉，不像是好人。

有一天下雷暴雨，外面天乌泱泱一片，云暗沉沉地往地上压，雨下得排水沟往上返臭水。王阿姨的女儿本来要回家，那天只好打电话说不回了，王阿姨失望之余想刚好也买不到什么好菜。

她家住一楼，这天气潮得家里待不住，把屋门也敞开通风。王阿姨坐在门口，看见黄先生赤着膊冲进来，上衣脱掉包在手里，裹着一个东西。

王阿姨毕竟热心，赶紧拿了一条干净的毛巾出来。黄先生向她道谢，单手拿那毛巾揩干头脸和身体。背上好长一道疤，吓了王阿姨一跳。

她正支吾着要说毛巾不用还了，那个被黄先生用上衣包住的东西动了动，从他另一只手中钻出来。

原来是条小狗，毛给雨淋塌了，还是满有精神，两个乌溜溜的眼珠看着王阿姨，伸出红红一小点点舌头，叫：汪！

王阿姨：呀，你这是个哈士奇？

黄先生把毛巾挂在臂弯里，手指搓小狗脑袋顶上一绺打湿的毛：你是哈士奇吗？

又对王阿姨说：阿姨，毛巾我洗干净了还给您。

王阿姨：不急不急。

她看黄先生转身往电梯那边走，赶紧叫他：哎黄先生，今天电梯说不能用，供电有问题。

黄先生回头冲她一笑：没事，这个电梯的电是单独的。

他笑得露出来两颗虎牙，两个尖尖，抵着薄薄的嘴唇，头发淋湿了也不显得邋遢，擦过的头发乱支开，反而挺有型。最重要的是笑。笑得王阿姨心口怦怦直跳。

她想黄先生确实英俊。

又想尹先生也很英俊。

两个英俊的男人却住在一起。她后来再见到黄先生同尹先生一起回来，黄先生扶着尹先生，还提了一大袋狗粮，后来还特地下楼还她干净的毛巾，从此觉得黄先生人也满不错的。

她心思活络了，有时候故意挑时间去大堂撞上黄先生，和他聊天，打听他。黄先生比尹先生好聊天，也更会打太极。王阿姨有时候旁敲侧击，比如问他出身哪里，家里怎么样，黄先生顾左右而言他几句，忽然叹一口气。

黄先生：哎。

王阿姨支起耳朵。

黄先生指着自己的头，苦笑：受过伤，以前的事全忘了。

这是哪里抄来的电视剧情节？黄先生又好像是在开玩笑。刚好王阿姨的女儿回来，撞见这一幕，回到家之后半是好笑半埋怨，要她不要打听别人的私事。

王阿姨：哎你要是有男朋友我还费劲打听吗？

王阿姨的女儿：你查户口就能给我查一个男朋友回来吗？

又说：人家黄先生和尹先生住在一起的。哎呀，你不懂。

王阿姨怎么会不懂？不少年轻人比她封建。

那次是在大堂遇到黄先生，拎了一个装茶叶的袋子。王阿姨认得这个牌子，高档货，逢年过节送礼都不见得送个正宗的，心想住顶楼的果然是有钱人。

黄先生：王阿姨好。

王阿姨乐得和他讲话，谁不喜欢年轻英俊的小伙子呢？

王阿姨：你好。买茶叶送人啊？

黄先生：不是，尹昉爱喝这个牌子。

尹先生叫尹昉，听说是个生僻的名字。黄先生的口音听着像北方人，一叫这名字，后面总像有一个儿化音，听着亲昵。

王阿姨有点羡慕，又有点感慨：你对尹先生的事真上心。

黄先生的眼睛一转，笑眯眯：那是，我不对他的事上心还能对什么事上心呢？

王阿姨：哎哟，感情真好。

黄先生正要说话，后面有人咳了一声。

是尹先生回来了。

他们两个虽然住在一起，平时不常见到一同出门，各自走各自的。尹先生算得上朝九晚五，黄先生就说不清楚了。王阿姨打听的时候他只说自己做项目，工作时间不固定，总比走得比尹先生晚，回得比尹先生早。

尹先生瞟到黄先生手里那个装茶叶的袋子，脸色却变冷了，说话不客气：狗咬胶买了吗？

黄先生拍脑袋，神态有些故作的夸张：忘了。

尹先生：你心思花到别的地方去了。

尹先生：快去买。

黄先生应声，转身往外走。王阿姨见他出了大门，才对在等电梯的尹先生说：黄先生听你话，你要他做什么他就做什么。

尹先生：是啊。

尹先生：我付他钱，他当然听我的话。

王阿姨一愣。电梯到了，尹先生拉开铁门，拄着文明棍慢慢地走进去。

王阿姨再看黄先生，又觉得不是这么一回事。黄先生有时候下来溜马球——马球就是那只他捡回去的狗，原来不是哈士奇，是一只阿拉斯加，几个月功夫长大好几圈，圆滚滚毛绒绒，一个毛球，倒是不像其他这个品种的狗一样皮，很稳重。但狗毕竟还是狗。王阿姨想象不出来尹先生会主动养狗，肯定还是黄先生的主意。

再比如有一次整个片区停电，王阿姨热得摇着扇子到处走，忽然听到那个单独的电梯嘎啦啦响，轿厢落下来，黄先生火燎一样往外冲。

王阿姨往他怀里看，见尹先生被他抱着，整个软瘫，脸色惨白。

黄先生见到她，停一停：您知道最近能开处方药的诊所在哪吗？

王阿姨被这一问问懵了，好容易想起来要答人家，赶紧报了一个地址。

黄先生来不及道谢，点点头继续往外冲。

他着急的样子不像是作伪。

尹先生回来时坐轮椅，由黄先生在后面推。见到她，黄先生特地绕过来，尹先生虽看着虚弱也跟着一起道谢。黄先生为尹先生掖盖腿的毛毯。尹先生同他说话，他就弯下腰去仔细地听。

王阿姨就想，两个人之间的事，外人搞不清楚的。

哦，还有狗。今天黄先生早早出门了。王阿姨在大堂见到先回来的尹先生，出门买菜又刚好碰到尹先生遛狗。

她在等肉贩斩排骨，同尹先生闲聊：尹先生也来买东西？

尹先生点头：给马球买点骨头。

马球已经长得够一个人大，走时配合尹先生的步子，慢慢的，停下来端坐在一边，既憨态又威风凛凛。

肉贩不认得尹先生，却认得马球，从摊子底下拎起来一大包边角料剩的骨头，其实也能卖。

肉贩：喏，今天的份。

又端详尹先生：您就是尹老师啊？

黄先生除了直呼其名，就是管尹先生叫尹老师。不过不知道是不是真的教书。

肉贩：景瑜老是提起您。没想到这么年轻。骨头我每天留，不要钱的，您拿好。

尹先生又好笑又无奈的样子，接过骨头：谢谢。

骨头一大包，王阿姨有心帮帮忙但不好说出口，问：黄先生……最近很忙啊？

她想一想，这才觉得好几天没见到黄先生了。

尹先生：他有工作。

只这一句，多的不说了，拎着一大包骨头，拄起文明棍，慢慢走回去。马球乖乖地跟在后面。

没想王阿姨第二天就又碰见了黄先生。

背着一个很大的黑色的包，很长。黄先生很高，那个包支在他背上。王阿姨顾着和女儿讲网络电话，没仔细看路，险些撞到上面。

——黄先生伸手一托，往侧边转，将包护在身后，顺便扶住她。

黄先生：阿姨小心。

很晚了。王阿姨是跳完广场舞回来的。黄先生明显是出门。她没忍住问了一句：这么晚还上班啊？

黄先生笑：是啊，老板要求，没办法。

话是这么说，像挺高兴的，背着包哼着歌往外走。

王阿姨转头跟电话里叫了她半天的女儿说：囡囡啊，男朋友还是找安稳的，那种不知道什么时候回家什么时候又要出门的，长得好看也不行。

尹先生反正不在乎。再转天王阿姨早起去拿报纸。她年纪大了睡不了太久，尹先生竟然也起得这么早，站在大门外面。

王阿姨打招呼：尹先生早。

尹先生：早。

王阿姨把早报展开，头版头条，写着哪个哪个名字老长的研究所昨天晚上爆炸了。王阿姨叹：什么世界，什么社会，还是人为的爆炸。哎哟幸好没有炸死人。我看就是些缺德的小瘪三做的。

黄先生正好背着那个黑色又长又大的包回来，刚走近，伴着这句话打了个喷嚏。

尹先生冲他点点头。

他冲尹先生点点头。

王阿姨：也不晓得抓到人没有。

两个声音一起响起来。

尹先生：抓到了。

黄先生：没抓到。

尹先生瞪黄先生：抓到了。

黄先生没忍住笑：嗯嗯，罪魁祸首抓到了，从犯还在逃。

王阿姨：尹先生怎么知道的？

她当然知道拿手机到网上找，什么都有。不过她是想说，尹先生的消息比早报还早，应该是昨晚就没有睡。

一晚没睡，等黄先生回来吗？

再看尹先生和黄先生挨在一起，尹先生略微仰着头说话，脸上少见的有笑容。黄先生则是看着他，嘴角也微微地翘起来，很温柔的样子。

王阿姨觉得这个人和人啊，还是合适最重要。

 

至于尹先生黄先生连带马球一齐从这栋楼消失，警察过来问话，那都是一年以后的事了。


End file.
